


【雀驼】不直播

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Kudos: 14





	【雀驼】不直播

"那直播了两个小时了？"

"一个半小时了，真的特别有趣都不想结束。"

"我说呢，你一直没回家。"

"是我吵醒你了还是你自己醒了？"

"真的是我自己醒的。三分钟？五分钟？" 

"粉丝们问觉还是酒呢。"

林煐岷还未发出一个完整的音节，直播的人已经明白了意思，看着一片kkk的弹幕打断他哥，"我也没有办法粉丝们真的很喜欢。做一遍吧。"

电话在说完撒浪嘿之后应声挂断，朴佑镇缓和了一阵低头给他哥发消息，"在家等我，马上回来。"

弹幕:煐岷哥会生气的吧kkk。朴佑镇抬头的时候正好扫到，淡淡的说，"煐岷哥才不会生气。"

朴佑镇被经纪人扶进门的时候，房内漆黑一片。经纪人伸手要去开灯，朴佑镇阻止了他，就着门外的光线坐在床边，经纪人见状也不好说什么，叮嘱了一句明天还有行程就出去休息了。

林煐岷趴在靠里的枕头上睡的正香，脸陷进柔软的枕头只露出一点白嫩的脸颊肉。手机黑屏了捏在他的手心里，朴佑镇抽出手机的时候，林煐岷的小指稍稍动了一下。朴佑镇捕捉到信息，俯下身将林煐岷的耳垂含在嘴里。耳垂是很敏感的部位，被子里的人如他所愿拱了拱身子躲避这突如其来的刺激。

"别装了。"

灯光应声照下来，门也被关上。林煐岷不情不愿的在枕头上埋头转了转他新染的绿脑袋，在枕巾上擦了擦耳朵上残留的津液，不愿去看朴佑镇那副得逞的样子。

朴佑镇撑着床沿躺下来，揪了揪自己靠外的枕头垫在身下，林煐岷突然伸出手转过头给他盖好被子。

"玩的开心吗？"还未完全清醒的沙哑的声线沾染上酒香般令人沉醉的大叔音。

"喝了多少？"

"哈。"被抓包的人扶着脑袋勉强支撑起身体，"没多少。"

朴佑镇努努嘴指向床边的酒瓶，"这都见了底。"

林煐岷被揭穿也不慌张，摸了摸额前的碎发，"玩开心了？"

朴佑镇转过身眯眼看着他笑，像是在等待夸奖，"看回放了？是不是超有趣！"

"嗯。"林煐岷失笑，虽然他不懂弟弟鬼畜他的意义何在，但看小朋友如此兴奋的亮晶晶的冲他炫耀心情也变得愉悦起来。小情侣间的情趣不过如此，一个幼稚的调戏，一个假装害羞的回应。

朴佑镇看着哥哥素面朝天的样子，觉得自己着了魔，竟然觉得比mv看到的更可爱，顺势俯下身就亲了上去，细细描绘圆溜溜的唇形，唇舌之间交换着津液，朴佑镇尝到了烧酒的味道。

自从朴佑镇受伤以后就搬进了林煐岷房间，嘴上说的是队长有责任照顾队员，但熊私下却抱怨自己从来就没有受过此等殊誉，只能在采访里控诉釜山s天天黏在一起。林煐岷今天好不容易休息，回家之后发现朴佑镇出门了，因为东西都搬到了他房间没法直播。

虽然离小朋友受伤已经过去了这么久，那天晚上耳麦里清晰的传来他喊疼的声音却余音绕梁的盘旋在心头，最近又实在是太累了，林煐岷躺在床上开了瓶酒喝了个干净就昏昏沉沉的睡过去。醒来的时候意识混沌，还在放空的时候接到的电话。

"别。"林煐岷嗅到空气中暧昧的气氛，朴佑镇受伤后也不是没有过相互的疏解，不需要言明，就能感受到这次明显的不同，林煐岷艰难地推搡着身上根本推不动的人，一场缠绵的情事一触即发。

"你的腿……"林煐岷用了力推开，严肃的望着朴佑镇，私下素颜的他还有些克里斯马，但朴佑镇根本不怕，看着他哥唇上的水渍在灯光下闪闪发亮，突然想起mv哥哥也是这个仰视的角度说的撒浪嘿，原有的踌躇着的理智也溃散了，"哥哥在上面好不好。"年上者的手被年下者捉住放在唇边亲吻，隔着皮肤麻酥酥的挠着心。

太久没做了，林煐岷感受到自己身下动了情，明明知道应该阻止的，受了酒精麻痹的大脑却像有记忆一样支配着身体往弟弟身上磨蹭，炽热也肿胀起来。朴佑镇的手一路向下，准确的抓住目标，褪下他的内裤开始套弄。心意相通，林煐岷知道他要干什么，挣扎着耳朵通红，"我买了新的……"，声音小到朴佑镇差点错过。

朴佑镇熟悉的打开床头柜，果然看到了一瓶新的而且已经开封过的润滑液。上一次做还是自己受伤之前，用完了库存，朴佑镇刚刚想着没有润滑还想先让哥哥射一次用精液呢，"哈，哥哥明明就很想要。"

"果然呢，哥哥总是装作害羞，其实很喜欢对不对。"朴佑镇边倒润滑边调戏他哥，在床上总是喊哥哥哥哥的，让一切变得更羞耻。

"哪有……诶。"对话没说完林煐岷就被朴佑镇拉过来坐在他的身上。林煐岷不敢坐实，怕压着弟弟，上衣也被剥落，此时像一颗被剥了皮的小番茄，局促不安又期待的待人品尝。

"呀，这样不会压着你吗？"朴佑镇勾住他躺在自己身上，"这样不就好了？"说着就把手上的润滑抹在了哥哥微张的穴口，默默伸进一根手指，林煐岷蓦的咬住嘴唇。这样的体位两个人的脸挨的极近，"哥哥，笑一个，mv里的那种。"

明明手指在嫩穴里找到了敏感点，不痛不痒的慢慢研磨，林煐岷勉强维持表情不变的浪荡就实属不易，却还要应付恶趣味的弟弟，羞耻的不行。

"来嘛，哥。我知道你喜欢的。"朴佑镇坏心眼地在前列腺发起了两只手指的攻击，林煐岷被逼的身体发软，彻底躺在他的身上没有了力气，嘴里也冒出难耐的呻吟，身下磨蹭着朴佑镇挺拔地欲望。明明自己都已经脱光了，这个人还完好无损，林煐岷来了劲非不想要对方得逞，咬着牙趴在朴佑镇的肩头不看他。

身下的手指突然停了动作，不抽出也不进入，就这样插在他体内，穴内的肉壁贪婪的吮吸住手指，欲望得不到疏解。

"动一下……"林煐岷认输了。朴佑镇另一只手捏住他的下巴抬起来，"那笑一个。"林煐岷闭上眼，忍住心里无数的骂声，做好心里建设，冲他甜甜一笑。朴佑镇气血上涌，立马用手捂住头，身下的手也抽了出来，搭在捂住头的手上，笑的都看不见眼睛了。

"呀！"林煐岷忍着身体里滔天的痒意，表达了自己的不满，"到底做不做？"

"这么心急？"朴佑镇扒开他的刘海，不紧不慢的把润滑液涂在他脸上，林煐岷嫌弃的挪开，从他身上翻下来，"不做算了。"

朴佑镇也不哄他，撑着头看着小面包把头埋起来。刚刚才睡醒，明明就一直在等他回来，现在睡得着才怪，不过就是等他哄嘛。果然见朴佑镇没动静，林煐岷又把头伸了出来，等了他一个晚上，分外想念温存，"做不做嘛？"朴佑镇被他逗笑，这哥每一瞬间都这么可爱。

"上来。"

林煐岷上来就怼着朴佑镇一顿猛亲，啾啾啾啾啾啾，"你个小坏蛋。"朴佑镇笑盈盈的看着他，手下拉着他的手伸向身下，林煐岷给他扒完裤子躺在他的身上任由弟弟的亲吻在脖颈间的那颗痣上徘徊，身下享受着朴佑镇三根手指的伸入，仰着头，细碎的呻吟溢出。

"进来……进来……"林煐岷催促着，还没意识到朴佑镇今天绝不会就这么放过他。朴佑镇把自己的性器抵在他的穴口，却只在红嫩褶皱的边缘徘徊，偶尔轻轻的怼进去一点，林煐岷被折磨的快要疯掉了，看见身下的弟弟露出小虎牙笑着对他说，"哥，再说一遍吧。"

林煐岷真的崩溃了，命门却被人抓在手里玩弄，心里建设只需要一秒，马上投了降，"撒浪嘿。"和对着粉丝说的性感缠绵的那一句不一样，对朴佑镇说的这句充满了溺爱的撒娇，朴佑镇分明听到了哥哥的真心，笑的嘴巴咧开，身下一用力，插了进去，很深，林煐岷满足的哼哼两声。

"哥哥来吧？我使不上力。"享受惯了，林煐岷坐起来，突然不知道该怎么发力。

"撑着自己动。"

林煐岷听从指令上上下下的开始动，朴佑镇的性器前端有点弯，进出的时候，角度正好能戳上敏感点，林煐岷速度越来越慢，呻吟声越来越大，手脚发麻使不上力。朴佑镇被他哥整的头大，紧致的肉穴褶皱和肉棒相摩擦，熟悉的快感袭来，却又因为他动的太慢得不到更多，于是双手开始托举他哥的屁股，尽根没入又尽根拔出，林煐岷腾出一只手捂住自己想要尖叫的嘴，被快感折磨的快要落泪，意乱情迷的开始念叨朴佑镇的名字。

朴佑镇动了一阵子手也没什么力气了，拍拍他哥白嫩的屁股，"坐起来做吧。"朴佑镇抱着林煐岷转过身把腿搁在床边的凳子上，两个人骤然又面对面的靠近，呼吸拍打在彼此的脸上，接吻的欲望释放在这一刻，林煐岷借着床边的力蹬着腿上下挪动，朴佑镇粗重地喘息着，张开嘴咬上林煐岷的唇角，两个人都没了心思再聊。

平静维持不了多久，房间里只剩下沉重的喘息声和臀肉之间的拍打声的时候，朴佑镇又起了歪心思，"哥，我插你一次，你就说一句撒浪嘿好不好？"林煐岷摇着头表示强烈的拒绝。

"哥哥明明喜欢的不是吗？"朴佑镇身下没了动作，林煐岷喘着气内心在挣扎，最终本能反应战胜了其他情绪，蚊嘤般小声，"撒浪嘿。"肉棒应声插入一点，"哥说的多大声我就插多深好不好？"

林煐岷没了脾气，反驳的话也说不出来，狠狠地咬了一口他的肩头。朴佑镇身下动了动，林煐岷痒的厉害，兔子眼逼急了，红彤彤的，超大声的喊了一句，"撒浪嘿！"

朴佑镇用了力，插到最深处，林煐岷惊叫出声，门外传来大辉和熊起床的声响，林煐岷狠狠地捏了一把朴佑镇最近吃出来的肥肉。朴佑镇生生的受下，开始挪动着抽插，林煐岷跟随他的动作一遍遍念叨撒浪嘿到自己快说不清更不认识这三个字了。朴佑镇把头伸下去玩林煐岷的乳头，小小的，边舔边咬，嘴里还溢出评价，"哥哪里都可爱。"林煐岷被朴佑镇突然发力的顶弄肏得神志不清，眼神都无法聚焦，张了张嘴什么也没说出来，眼见着要达到高潮，朴佑镇撑着床，用大腿和胯间肌肉发力，大力的进出，林煐岷浑身紧绷着射了出来，闭着眼嘴巴微张，十分诱人，身下内壁一阵有节奏的吮吸，朴佑镇看着这幅艳景也射了进去，心想改天要把哥哥高潮的样子录下来才行。

两个人都筋疲力尽，朴佑镇顺势躺在了床上，林煐岷也趴在他身上，身体相交合和肚子上的地方流出浓浓的精液，朴佑镇的黑色单衣算是被毁了个透彻。林煐岷大口大口的喘息，还惦记着弟弟喜欢的话，趴在他耳边小声嘟囔，"撒浪嘿。"无论听了多少遍朴佑镇还是会露出甜甜的笑容，把身上的人抱得更紧。

和打呼噜的人睡，大部分人通常都会习得要领，在鼾声响亮到无法入睡的时候轻轻推他一下以换来片刻的宁静，但朴佑镇却始终不愿意去打扰他。就像现在，林煐岷清洗完一个大字趴在床中间，占据了大部分的位置，冒着小呼噜，脸肿肿的，睡相极差。朴佑镇巴着床的边缘勉强生存。

这么几分钟还不足以让精力旺盛的弟弟入睡，林煐岷不知怎么突然醒了一下看到自己睡相又如此霸道，懵懵的招手把弟弟揽在怀里，又陷入沉睡。朴佑镇慢慢地挪动调整位置，在哥哥的额头献上一吻。

全世界最可爱的人，就在这里呀，其他人都看不到，粉丝也不可以。


End file.
